Gonna Fix Things
by brittoni21
Summary: Hermione is tired of all that's happening to the innocent people of England, and she finds a way to end it all.


**I was bored, enjoy my babbling :D  
I don't own anything :)**

Hermione was sitting in the library at her favorite table in the back of library. It was a Hogsmede weekend and she was lonely, Harry and Ron had been ignoring her for the past six weeks. Not that she blamed them, Harry and Ginny's relationship had finally blossomed and Ron was still with Lavender. Hermione had gotten over Ron very quickly, realizing he was happy with Lavender. But with the looming threat of Voldemort, she knew Harry should be preparing, but she knew he wasn't ready, she wasn't sure if he was ever going to be. Hermione missed her best friends, she was admittedly feeling neglected. She closed the book she hadn't even been reading and set her head down on. She was mad at herself for being bitter as a tear made it's way down her cheek.

She wiped the tear from her face and stood up, she sighed and slowly made her way out of the library. She made her way to her room and flopped down on the couch. She was Head Girl so she had her own common room with the Head Boy Blaise Zabini. Hermione looked at the pictures on the wall of former heads, she smiled at the picture of Lily and James. She wished she could have met them. She gasped when the fireplace glowed green and Blaise stumbled out, covered in cuts and bruises.

She rushed over to him, "Blaise, what the hell happened?" he sighed, "Let's just say you-know-who doesn't like being said no to." Hermione shook her head as she hovered her hands over his body, muttering spells that healed his wounds. Unknown to anyone, she had become really close to the Slytherin boy.

He sat up and smiled sadly at her, "Thanks Mia." she hugged him lightly so she didn't hurt him. They both got up and sat on the couch. She raised her eyebrows at him,"Shouldn't you be packing?" "Why would I pack?" she grinned, "Because I got Dumbledore's permission to take you to my house for Christmas break, and we leave tomorrow morning, so get to packing." he hesitated, "What about Draco?" she rolled her eyes but smiled at him, "Yes, you're little love puppy is coming too." Blaise blushed and shoved her, "Shut up." She loved how both boys blushed when she teased them about their relationship, which only she knew about.

The next morning Hermione ran into Blaise's room and jumped on his bed, "Come on Blaise! We're already late, get up!" he groaned, "Fine, fine." he opened his eyes, "Hey, you're still in your pajamas!" she grinned, "I know, but you take longer to get ready then me." she got off his bed and skipped to her room, she pulled on short denim shorts, a white AC DC v-neck, and black high top converse, she put on the necklace that Draco gave her for her birthday, a diamond encrusted peace sign next to a peacock feather and she put silver bangles on her wrists, and the ring Blaise gave her, the band was zebra print and it had a cushion cut diamond in the middle. She brushed her hair and put it up in a pony tail. She shrunk her trunk and put it inside her big leopard print bag, it had long straps, so on her shoulder it reached her butt.

She swung the bag onto her shoulder and walked into Blaise's room he was just putting his shrunken trunk into his coat pocket and Draco was sitting on his bed, Blaise was wearing a tight grey v-neck and skinny jeans and Draco was wearing a white button up shirt that was slightly undo and he had fitted black jeans on. She leaned against his door and sighed, "Too damn bad you guys are gay, you're fuckin sexy as hell." both guys smirked at her as they leaned in and kissed each other. She stuck her tongue out at them, "Come on you bloody wankers, or we're gonna miss the train." they followed. She walked right past Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Lavender, Blaise and Draco smirked at the dumbfounded Gryffindors and they each put an arm over her shoulders, she giggled and put her arms around their waist and they walked to the Heads compartment together.


End file.
